Dark Grey Smoke
by KaosDemon
Summary: The boy who lived has been left in Azkaban to rot. Everyone he thought cared about him betrayed him, he was supposed to have been given the kiss of death. Why than is he sitting in a cold stone cell? What happens when the most unlikely of allies breaks him out? Story will contain slight gore and one sided drarry.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only this variation of the story**

Dark Grey Smoke

"_Drip drip drip"_

Laurel green eyes watched dirty water trickle from the crack on the stone ceiling into the puddle on the floor. The eyes watched water drip from the crack all day, every day. The crack hadn't always been a provider of hours of entertainment; it had once been a curse, another constant noise in the cacophony of bloodcurdling screams and insane laughter that constantly rang through the cold stone halls. After a while though, it was realized that the constant dripping was a godsend. A way to keep him grounded and ward off the insanity that so many others had given into.

The cold green eyes glanced away from the crack and towards the hall where a dark cloaked creature stopped momentarily at his cell before continuing down the hall on to the next.

The creatures didn't bother him anymore. Not since the "trial" had he been affected by them. Not since his "friends" betrayed him and testified against him. He had no happiness left. Nothing for the creatures to feed on, thus they generally left him alone.

He turned his attention to the wall where he had the beginnings of a scratch for how many days he had been incarcerated. He hadn't gotten very far before the days started to mold together and it got harder and harder to keep track of time until he finally gave up on counting.

The pale green eyes turned to glare at the hallway as an especially loud cackle echoed down from the far end. Recently his hallway had become significantly more boisterous. That could only mean more prisoners had just been transferred in. When he had first arrived he had been the sole prisoner in his hallway, possibly so that the creatures would only focus on him, or possibly because the warden thought him "Special". But slowly more and more people joined him in his hallway and the silence disappeared. Back when his hall was quiet, he had a lot of time to think, and realized that he could feel the magic in the air around him. On his second day in his cell, an Auror on duty decided to break his glasses. Thus he was stuck in a blurry world for weeks until he finally decided to do something about it.

Focusing on the magic buzzing in the room he focused hard and imagined willing and bending it into his eyes. He stayed in the same spot for hours or possibly even days, he couldn't tell, when finally he felt something in his brain click and opened his eyes to find that the world was once again clear. No flimsy frames to stand between him and his life.

Another Exuberant cackle filled the hall, rising in volume above the chorus of screams, something about this one struck a note, it was familiar somehow. The cackle was cut short and followed by some loud yelling of words that he could not make out.

He lay on his back and looked up at the water dripping from the crack until he fell into sleeps sweet embrace.

"Boom!"

He jolted awake and sat up as a giant explosion rocked the hall. All of a sudden a chorus of screams echoed towards him soon followed by cheering and general noisemaking. He walked to the gate of his cell and peered out trying to see what was happening when with a rush of wind a black cloud of smoke blew through the stone hall followed by a small crowd of black-cloaked people in masks that were yelling and firing spells in every direction. They sprinted farther down the hallway and out of his sight. The cackling started up again and the screech of breaking metal was heard followed by more explosions.

He backed away from the gate and lay back on the floor looking at the ceiling. Obviously what was happening was no concern of his. He should focus more on willing magic to end his life.

The hall suddenly went silent and he heard lone footsteps walking down towards his end.

"Who are you?" A cold voice tinted with curiosity asked.

Without moving he replied.

"….who..is….asking…." his voice was rough from not being used since he'd arrived at the prison.

"You do not know of me?" the voice asked.

At the question he sat up and looked at the man standing on the other side of the bars to his cell. He had pale white skin almost translucent and serpentine features. His most prominent feature though was the blood red eyes that were currently looking in at his cell with a cool curiosity.

He brushed his long greasy and unclean hair out of one of his eyes but stayed silent, his eyes betraying nothing.

The red eyed man looked back and glared when he got no response.

A Woman with insane hair and wild eyes suddenly came out of nowhere and started banging on the bars of is cell.

"You will respond to My Lord when spoken too you little whelp!" She screeched.

His eyes narrowed in recognition of the insane woman and was up in a flash at the bars of his cage grasping the throat of the witch and digging his jagged nails into her flesh. He felt satisfaction as he saw blood start to well up under his fingers and the woman's eyes bug out as she gasped for air.

His hand clenched into a fist as the woman disappeared from his grip and reappeared next to the pale man.

"I can't have you killing subordinates that may still prove useful"

He glared at the man as sirens started blaring in the background.

"I believe its time we made our exit" the man said loud enough for all of his followers to hear. He turned to leave but then turned back to him as if an afterthought and blasted his cell open with a flick of his wand.

"You may join us if you so choose" Then the man strode off in the direction that they had originally come from, the woman following close behind holding her neck and glaring at him as he stood at the entrance to his cell. Closely followed by a pallid man with a hook like nose and black eyes that spared him no more than a glance.

He watched as the group of masked men and their lord headed down the hall almost out of his sight. Glancing behind him he took in his cell. Nothing but stonewalls, a crack in the ceiling and some scratches on the stone. That was all that had made up his entire existence. It looked small standing from the outside. He watched a drop of water fall from the crack and drop into the puddle below with a quiet splash amid the quiet that was once again settling in his hall before turning his back on it forever and walking quickly to catch up with the pale man.

The Dark Lord Voldemort sneered as he strode down the corridors of Azkaban his death eaters blasting things apart left and right behind him. Soon they made it back to their original entrance, a giant gaping hole in one side of Azkaban. Voldemort turned towards his assembled death eaters, noticing that the unknown man from the cell had joined them and was standing near the back of the crowd.

"Severus, if you would do the honors?"

A death eater handed Severus his wand as he walked to the front of the group towards the hole. He then pointed his wand out the hole and shouted "Mosmorde!" and a giant skull with a snake coming out of the mouth formed from the dark clouds in the sky.

The Dark Lord smiled before apparating in a cloud of black smoke to Malfoy Manor, his companions soon following with someone grabbing Bellatrix. Soon they were all gone except one lone man who stood at the edge of the floor and looked up at the sky sighing before wandlessly following the magic trail, apparating in a cloud of dark grey smoke and following the others to Malfoy Manor.

He arrived in another cold stone room to find that everyone was staring at him.

"How did you get here without a wand?" The hook nosed man asked.

But he just ignored him and went to stand near where the red eyed man was seated who looked on in amusement. Soon the others followed suit. A masked man shorter than the others, strode in through the front doors of the room and joined them.

The red eyed man then began to speak "Today was a great success, not only did we break out all of our brothers and sisters that were imprisoned within Azkaban, we also gained a new comrade in arms!" At that the man gestured to him and all of the assembled masked people clapped except the woman.

"With the death of Dumbledore and near destruction of the Order there shall be no one to stand in our way against taking the ministry and reshaping this world the way that I see fit! No longer shall mudbloods and blood traitors be allowed to go to school with our children! They shall be segregated and put in a facility more suited to them where they may learn to be of some use." The cheering was loud enough to cause dust to fall from the ceiling. "Now since success is just within our grasp I have decided to provide some…entertainment if you will." The red eyed man gestured with one thin hand and the doors opened to reveal 5 people all in chains that were shoved into the room by a masked man with long blonde hair.

You could almost hear the tension in the air as people started sniggering and cracking joints.

"Here we have poor Arthur Weasley, a ministry official in the department of misuse of muggle artifacts. Now Mr. Weasley here finds himself fascinated with all thing muggle isn't that right Mr. Weasley?" The man spit at the dark lord glaring all the while. Who in turn just smiled, his eyes narrowing at the red headed man. He gestured to the blonde masked man who used his wand to silence Weasley.

"Now as I was saying, Mr. Weasley is a blood traitor and muggle lover. Lets see if he loves them so much that he's willing to give his life for theirs?"

The Dark Lords eyes glowed, "Now Mr. Weasley. I'll make you a deal. Either all of these muggles die and you alone live or you alone die. Most fair don't you agree?" All of his subordinates cheered in agreement.

Weasley yelled and realized he was still silenced and yelled even more looking around the room for anyone to save him. When Weasley noticed that he was unmasked the man started started yelling at him looking directly into his cold uncaring green eyes. Seeing that no help was going to be given he stared at the Dark Lord pleading with him to remove the silencing spell, but the Dark Lord just looked on in amusement.

"Well if you have nothing to say I guess we'll just have to choose for you than, now wont we?" The blonde masked man than unhooked the 4 other people from their chains and threw them into the crowd of death eaters who went wild. Screams were heard from the terrified muggles as the Death Eaters ripped them apart using whatever spell they could think of, some even using their bare hands.

Weasley crumpled to the floor, tears in his eyes as his head sunk.

"Hmm I good choice if I say myself, as you are now the last one living among the prisoners. " Arthur looked up at Voldemort his eyes watery and red. "And now you shall die alone." Arthur looked around in shock in confusion as Voldemort grinned, "No one said I played fair did they?" And the blonde man dragged the thrashing blood traitor towards the group of masked men while The Dark Lord looked on in satisfaction.

The hooked nose man looked on in disgust at the savages tearing apart his former comrade in the order. No one should ever killed in such a brutal and animalistic way, not even Arthur Weasley.

Just because he was a follower of Voldemort didn't mean that he supported all of his methods. Severus Snape only recently became fully devoted to Voldemorts cause. About a year and a half to be exact, just as long since the farce of a trial of Harry Potter and the death via dementor of said boy.

He had been meant to protect the boy, not let him die without there being anything he could do. He stared at the pale green eyed boy watching disinterestedly from next to Voldemorts throne. Those green eyes looked similar enough that it sent Severus through memory after memory of the boy he failed to protect until he was stuck in his most recent one.

He had gone to the Potter vault after Potters death to sort through his things and help decide what goes where as the boy left no will and Dumbledore had still trusted Severus to an extent. He was looking through the books in the bookcases on the farside of the vault when one caught his attention. Lifting the book up Severus realized that it had been his back in Hogwarts, _Advanced Potions for the Master_. He had been reading it when Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew had decided to bully him and cause him to call Lily a mudblood. He must have dropped it back then and completely forgotten about it after he had gotten so depressed about Lily.

"_How come it's here though?" _ He thought.

He casually flipped through the pages when an envelope fell out from within. Snape bent down to pick it up and realized that his name was written on the front in thin wispy lines that he thought he would never see again. "Lily" he breathed and Cautiously peeled open the envelope and read the letter within.

_My dearest friend Severus. I know that things have never been the best between us. But I always knew that no matter what I would always have you to rely on. You were there for me when I was a child and Petunia kept calling me those awful names, you were there to show me the wonders of magic, you were always there for me all through Hogwarts even though I wasn't always there for you. _

_Then you were there that week after my wedding when I came crying on your doorstep after James admitted that he was cheating on me. I didn't know what to do, everything in my life came crashing down around me and you were the only one there to pick me back up and mend the pieces of my heart. That night between us was special Severus and I wanted you to know that I will always treasure that time. But I have to tell you something. If the information I am going to give you is new to you than I must have perished before I could tell you in person._

_Harry is your son, not James'. I know I should have told you right after I found out, but James he seemed so earnest when he apologized for cheating and when he found out I was pregnant he was ecstatic. I didn't know how I could break the news to him that the child wasn't his. Thus I placed a charm on my unborn child so that it will look like James. I am so sorry Severus. I never meant to lie to you. The charm will wear off on our son's 16__th__ birthday so please be there for him if I cannot. _

_ Always your friend,_

_ Lily _

Severus's hands shook as tears were brought to his eyes. He had a son that was gone just so some old man could win his feud with another. Severus looked up at the sky.

"Lily, I'm so so sorry, but at least you're with our son now and can tell him what a fool his fathers been. Oh Harry…."

Snape looked at the pale green eyes that met his before turning his gaze away, why did Harry have to torment him with those beautiful eyes, even in death.

Draco looked around the room utterly bored. It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves in the bloodshed except for him. He glanced around for someone intelligent to socialize with when he noticed that his godfather stood away from everyone else. Draco started to make his way towards him when he noticed that Severus had that weird look on his face again that Draco had seen on him so often recently. Ever since Potter had been given the kiss of death by a dementor, his godfather just hasn't been himself. He just has no life left. Draco had thought that after Severus had killed Dumbledore he would finally be able to be happy again, but it seemed like even more of the life had drained out of him.

He sighed and looked in the direction his godfather was staring and noticed there was another not in the fray. It looked to be a boy based on his height and build but it was hard to tell with the mass of tangled hair covering most of his face and the worn striped Azkaban uniform loosely draped on his body.

Draco didn't recognize the boy from any other death eater meetings so he shrugged and walked over to him. Hopefully this one was intelligent enough to match him in conversation at least.

The boy looked up slightly as Draco strode over to him.

"Hello. Who are you?"

The boy looked up to meet Draco's gaze and his eyes narrowed but he remained silent. Draco frowned behind his mask and took it off so that maybe the boy will know who he's talking to and be more eager to make conversation.

The boys eyes widened slightly at seeing the pale blonde head behind the death eater mask. Malfoy frowned at that. He then stuck out his hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Draco Malfoy"

The boy looked down at the offered hand before narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"I know who you are..Malfoy.." The boy's raspy voice struggling with the words.

Malfoy recoiled and quickly withdrew his hand his eyes now narrowing at the other boy, "Who are y-" then suddenly it clicked and Draco took a step backwards, his eyes widening in shock.

"P-potter?"


	2. II

_Malfoy recoiled and quickly withdrew his hand his eyes now narrowing at the other boy, "Who are y-" then suddenly it clicked and Draco took a step backwards, his eyes widening in shock. _

_ "P-potter?"_

The room suddenly got dead silent as many people stopped what they were doing and looked towards where Draco and the boy were standing. Of course Bellatrix was the first to speak.

"Idiot boy, Potter is dead!" she screeched.

No one paid her any mind though as Severus started to walk towards the boy his eyes wide, but Voldemort beat him to the punch and was at the boy and Draco in seconds.

Draco stepped back still in shock to give his lord some space. Voldemort looked at the boy slowly circling him before finally stopping in front of him. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting to see what he would do. Snape was holding his breath in fearful anticipation.

The dark lord grasped Harry's chin between his fingers, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes. Voldemort recognized the pale green eyes from back at Azkaban but he didn't recognize any other of the features as those of Harry Potter. Still though he swept his fingers across the boys forehead, brushing his hair away and he sucked in his breath at the familiar lightning scar that resided there.

"Harry Potter" He breathed out, barely louder than a whisper.

"Tom." The boy stated.

Soon though the room was in chaos with shouts of killing the boy, torturing him, returning him to Azkaban, and a variety of other things.

"SILENCE!" the Dark Lord shouted, "No one is to touch Harry Potter!" The death eaters looked at their lord in confusion. Lucius stated what everyone was thinking.

"If I'm not so rude to ask, but why my lord? Isn't he your sworn enemy?"

"You fool! He's the only reason that I am still standing here today! If not for him that fool Dumbledore would've succeeded in his attempt to kill me!"

"But Potter was in Azkaban, how could he have stopped Dumbledore?" Nott asked, not understanding.

Severus sighed and decided to state the obvious, "Harry is our Lord's final Horcrux. With him merely being alive the Dark Lord shall never die."

"But how are we sure that's Potter?" Bella asked, Severus rolled his eyes but the Dark Lord answered.

"This scar cannot be faked, I can feel my power running through it." Voldemort sighed as he placed his hand on Harry's scar. Who was looking up at him curiously and slightly annoyed at all this touching.

Looking at Harry Voldemort asked curiously, "How did you survive?" but was again met with silence as Harry took a step back out of Voldemorts touch.

Pale green with a trace of red met blood red before green disappeared in a cloud of dark grey smoke.

The Dark Lord stood in shock.

"Harry!"

Everyone turned to look at Snape who was on his knees looking in the direction of where the boy had just been before he quickly got to his feet and apparated out the room.

Voldemort screamed in rage and sent a blasting curse at his thrown, blowing it into a million pieces that went flying every direction.

"My Lord if I may?"

He turned to look at the younger Malfoy that was currently bowing before him. "I think I may know as to where Potter has gone."

"Well?! Bring him back!"

Severus got to Godrics Hollow as fast as he could, looking around the ruins of the once beautiful home for any sign of his son. When he didn't see Harry he ran to the graveyard where the Potters were buried, sure that harry would be there, but again found nothing.

Severus was frantic, where could Harry have gone? He would scour every place that Harry had ever been if that's what he had to do to find his son.

Draco walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place, noticing that the screaming portrait of his great aunt that used to hang there was scorched and black. Slowly he climbed the stairs until he reached the second floor. He had been to Grimmauld place a few times after Harry had "Died" as technically it was now his as Harry and all inheritors of it had died or renounced their title as heir to the Black family.

Draco slowly walked into Sirius' room finding the door ajar and saw the striped garments and the long messy hair that now characterized one Harry James Potter. It could be called irony that Potter now somewhat resembled his godfather after he himself had escaped Azkaban.

"You..know,…I don't. feel..much like… Harry Potter… anymore." Harry spoke, his back still to Draco but he was looking up.

Draco sighed and sat down on the bed and joined Harry in looking at the ceiling. "A lot has changed since you've been gone."

"I..heard. some from… meeting."

"Yes that's only recent activities though. I'm sorry to say it's partially my fathers fault for you being in Azkaban." Harry grunted in response. "After they thought you, well died. Everyone seemed to carry on as if you were never there. The weasel and Granger were basically head of Gryffindor and were acting as Dumbledore's little henchmen. Together they along with the youngest weasel tracked down all of my Lords' Horcrux's and destroyed them. Then My Lord went on to launch an assault against Hogwarts, one of the last opposing strongholds. Then he and Dumbledore fought on the bridge to the castle. Unfortunately though Dumbledore had the elder wand and our lord lost. But he was unable to be destroyed, confused Dumbledore stopped attacking. That is when Severus struck him down, from along the sidelines. The old fool never knew that he was on our side all along."

"He..wasn't."

"What?"

"I..saw his memories. He was on Dumbledores…..side."

Draco turned to Harry in intrigue, he had never known this about his godfather,"Why would he do that?"

"Voldemort…he killed my mother."

Draco screwed his face, "Why would he care about your mother?"

Harry then turned and looked Draco in the eye, "Because he loved her."

Dracos eyes were wide, "But, he never told me."

Harry shrugged and looked back down at what he was looking at.

Draco walked over and peered over Harry's shoulder, "What's that?"

"..Sirius.. old…. notebook."

"Why are you looking at those boring old things?"

"….all..that's..left.."

Draco quietly watched Harry some more before standing back up. "We have to go back."

Harry looked back up at draco with weary eyes. "Why?"

Draco got flustered not really knowing how to answer the question, "B-because My Lord wishes it!"

Harry turned his eyes back to the notebook, "You.. ..the same.. as them."

Draco scoffed, "Who?"

"Dumbledore"

"We are not!" Draco stomped his foot in outrage, "They are- well them! and us we're better!" Harry looked up at him with weary eyes. Draco growled, "With us, my lord can give you power! The power you need to destroy those that wrong you! The power of having people who have your back and the mighty name of The Dark Lord behind you! No one can go against you!"

"Except Voldemort"

Draco's breath hitched, "Yes. Except him."

The boy who lived stood up and looked Draco in the eyes. Draco hadn't noticed that his eyes had changed from the bright emerald green that everyone knew to a pale laurel green, with a ring of red around the iris. Harry himself looked completely different. Instead of the strong square features Draco remembered Potter having, his face was more sharp and angular. His nose seemed more pronounced and longer and his cheekbones stronger. Draco deduced it as merely Harry's time in Azkaban that caused this change. Draco locked eyes with Harry once more as the boy began to speak again.

"Do you mean to recruit ..me….Draco?"

Was that what he was doing? Draco thought. Potter would never join the dark. He was as light as can be! He was the golden boy of Gryffindor! But that was the old Harry. This new Harry was different. He didn't know anything about new Harry.

"No. I don't. I'm here because I believe that you belong with us. Look at what being on the other side has brought you! Nothing but pain and betrayal! Dumbledore and your friends never cared about you! You were only a pawn in a game to them! Your more to me- ah I mean us."

Harry let out a dry laugh. "Really?" he rasped. "Your side cares so much about me that you've been trying to kill me my entire life? …..They care so MUCHthat they let your AUNT KILL… the only person that really cared about me for me? THEN… they let your FATHER pin the crime on me?!" Harry's eyes were wide in fury as lightning cracked through the room, his hair starting to rise, his eyes glowing bright red.

"But Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore?! He was just as bad as the lot of you! ….You're all the same and I don't care to be a part of any of you!"

Draco gulped and then stood up, gathering his courage. "We are not the same. True we may also be pawns in a greater game but at least we know it and accept it. Not like on the other side where they let you believe hat your loved, and important and special. I know that me, that my entire family is easily replaced. But you Harry, your different, We need you."

"Why?"

Draco looked away in shame. Harry glowered. "Because I'm HIS horcrux" He then burst into a coughing fit at having talked for such an extended period of time. The lighting in the room instantly stopped. He looked up at Draco looking drained and tired, "..They're… never.. going. to stop..chasing..me.. are they?"

"Regretfully no."

Harry sighed and stood up, his facing wiping of all emotion, "..Best not..keep them… waiting..than."

Draco gave Harry a small smile before bending down and picking up Black's notebook. "Who knows when you'll be back. Might as well take it along. Now let's be going. It's not good to keep a Dark Lord waiting."

Draco then grabbed Harry's arm and the two apparated back to Malfoy Manor.


	3. III

_Draco then grabbed Harry's arm and the two apparated back to Malfoy Manor._

Severus was a wreck when he returned to Malfoy Manor. He had searched everywhere he had known his son to go, which in all honesty was not very much as Severus realized that he barely knew the boy at all.

The Dark Lord was not pleased at one of his inner circle returning empty handed, but had told Snape that Severus' godson had a clue on where Harry might have gone.

Snape turned when he heard the crack of apparation and saw Draco holding Harry's arm and Harry holding a book of some sort.

Severus sighed in relief and smiled, "Harry." He said and started walking towards the boy. Whose head then turned towards Severus at seeing that it was Snape who called his name and then the look he had Harry made a disgusted face and then looked over to the Dark Lord.

Snape deflated a bit and stepped back, his head bowed. What was he supposed to expect. He was a complete arse to his son for years and immediately the boy was supposed to like him. That was a pipe dream.

Snape put a scowl on his face and turned toward his lord as he started to speak.

"Ah Harry, I see young Draco has escorted you back to me."

Harry said nothing as Voldemort's eyes narrowed and a chilling smile graced his face. "Has he told you of what has been happening while you were, ah. Indisposed?"

"Yes."

"Good, and?"

Harry sucked in air harshly before speaking, "I..will.. ."

Voldemort showed his teeth in a mockery of a grin, "Excellent" he then stood up, "Lucius, show our newest guest to a room, and Draco, go help him get cleaned up and loan him something to wear. I'm Sure anyone would be sick of those wretched Azkaban uniforms. Everyone else is dismissed, we will discuss further plan at our next meeting."

Harry turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder and came face to mask with Lucius Malfoy who then removed his mask and escorted Harry and Draco to one of the many guest rooms in Malfoy Manor.

He then left Harry and Draco alone in the room. Draco plopped down on the bed and looked up at Harry who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"You know, the bed in my room is much softer than this one."

Harry made no motion that he'd heard him. Draco frowned than dragged Harry into the bathroom. He then threw towels at him before closing the door and yelling, "Take a bath, your filthy! I'm going to go find some clothes for you to wear.

Harry walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and another attempting to dry his hair.

Draco walked in holding a pile of clothes in his hands, a pair of scissors resting atop it. Harry noticed Draco looking at him and glared.

"Where'd all of the scars come from?" The blonde boy asked.

"Me, Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort, uncle."

"Oh. Well I found you some clothes that may not look too bad on you; also we must do something with that hair of yours. It's atrocious."

Draco than made Harry try on a variety of outfits before deciding on a simple black turtleneck and tight black jeans.

"Not bad Potter, not as good as they looked on me, but still not bad. Now come here and let me deal with that rats nest of yours."

Harry sat on the bed as Draco looked Harry over before nodding to himself and started cutting.

"Thought..you..didn't… …tools."

"Oh, really Potter, do you honestly want me slashing at your head with a cutting hex attempting to not decapitate you."

Harry remained silent and Draco snorted. "There, done. Wait, almost done"

Draco muttered a charm and ran his hands through Harry's hair. "Now done."

Soon after they finished a knock was heard on the door and it opened to reveal Lucius. "My Lord wishes to speak to Potter."

Draco sighed and then stood up pulling Harry up with him.

"Potter alone."

Draco huffed and sat back down as Harry followed Lucius out the door. They went through many twisting hallways before reaching a grand dining room. There was a very long table at which the only one seated was Voldemort. Snape was standing behind him off to the side, looking like he got changed and cleaned up before he was forced to stand at the dining room. Lucius than joined him standing behind the Dark Lord on the other side.

Harry went to take a seat at the other end of the table but then Voldemort motioned for Harry to sit in one of the empty chairs beside him. He looked to Harry after he had been seated, "Why Harry you must be starving after having to survive on nearly nothing in Azkaban, here eat and just listen."

Harry glanced at the food spread out before him, it felt reminiscent of his days at Howarts, the feast seemed to spread out before him endlessly. Harry noted that Voldemort didn't have a plate in front of him, thus all this food must have been prepared for Harry. He took a single roll onto his plate and started tearing of small pieces before slowly eating them.

Voldemort smiled tightly, obviously annoyed at Hary's lack of enthusiasm. "You know, Harry as the container for a piece of my soul you are essentially the closest one to me. We are almost the same Harry and that means I can trust you almost as much as I trust myself. Harry, I want you to be my second in command."

Harry stopped eating and looked up at Voldemort, their eyes meeting.

"Of course you can't take your position at my side without first going through some training, as I'm sure Azkaban has made you quite rusty."

Harry looked down and flexed his fist before thrusting his hand out in front of himself causing the entire feast and everything else on the table to go flying through the air and hit the opposite wall with a clatter.

The Dark Lord smirked and clapped his hands while Lucius and Severus were wide eyed and stared at the food smeared wall.

"Apparently not as rusty as I would have believed. Still though I would like to have some of my inner circle train you in various things so you can excel in all skills. Lucius will tutor you in politics and etiquette, Severus in potions and stealth, and Bellatrix in combat."

Harry growled at the mention of Bellatrix and the Dark Lord smirked, "Good. If you wish to kill her it will drive you to do better. Tutoring will begin tomorrow so rest up."

Harry stood up and turned to leave and Voldemort spoke again in a pleasant manner, "Harry is such a common muggle name don't you think? Such as I renounced my muggle name you shall, yours. From now on you shall be known as Amon."

"…Yes…My Lord." He swept out of the room, Voldemort smiling at his back.

Severus watched his son walk away. He had changed so much from the boy he had known in Hogwarts, in both appearance and demeanor. Harry looked a lot like him, though not enough that anyone would be able to pinpoint Severus from Harry. Harry was also much paler after having been locked in a cell for so long he could only assume. Malfoy had cut Harrys hair so that if fell only to his shoulder blades in a rather layered manner, he had also slicked it back as if solely to show off Harrys scar. The scar itself had been joined by multiple more that now resided on Harrys face. Attitude wise Harry was much more withdrawn and quiet than he remembered him being. Just calmly accepting what was around him.

Snape frowned, he may have used to despise the boy, but anything was better than the lifeless corpse that was now his son.

Voldemort stood up from his chair and left the room, soon followed by Lucius. Severus watched them go but decided instead to follow Harry.

He followed the boy from afar until the boy entered his room. He then heard voices from the room and cast an increased hearing charm on himself.

"Woah! Your going to be tutored personally by three of the inner circle!? That's amazing! Not saying that I haven't already had teachings from them. Ugh your so lucky! I have to go back to that god awful school again tomorrow. Ever since Dumbledore bit the dust, McGonogall has been trying to bring the school together with all of these unity activities. All the houses have classes together now, its horrendous. You don't know how many times that Seamus Finnigan has blown himself up. I swear it's a nightmare without you there." There was a pause in Draco's voice before he started again, "I mean it's no fun anymore without anyone to fight back against me." Draco sighed, "Look Harry I have to go before my mother finds out I still haven't packed yet, I'll try to come back next weekend but I can't make any promises. I know you'll be fine here just don't let my dad think he's a higher rank than you or he'll never let you live it down." He heard Draco chuckle along with a raspy voice join in before the door opened and his godson headed down the corridor.

Severus sighed before approaching Harry's door and knocking. He didn't hear a response so he just opened it and walked in. His son was seated on his bed facing away from him.

"Harry, I have something important we need to disc-"

"…it's…Amon.."

"What?"

"…You..do not have…the right to… call me.. by that name,….Professor."

Severus sighed before sitting on the bed, his back facing his sons. "Listen, Amon, I have something important to tell you." He was met with silence and continued, "After your, incarceration. Dumbledore tasked me with distributing the contents of your vault to those he believed deserved it. As I was going through some books I found a letter from your mother stating that James Potter is not your biological father. Instead it states that Lily believed that I am your biological father Harry." The boy turned to look at him, his eyes showing nothing.

Severus held out the letter for Harry to read himself and watched as the red green eyes scanned the letter before going back up to meet with his own. The letter suddenly caught fire in Harry's hand and blackened to a crisp before turning to ash in Harrys grip. Severus just stared at the pile of ash now on the bed as the boy stood up and tuned towards the door.

"…This…changes..NOTHING..Professor….and my name..is Amon…"

Severus heard the door shut but didn't fully register it as he was still staring at the remains of the beautiful letter the woman he loved had written for him and only him. Tears streamed down his face as he picked up the ashes and pressed them against his face, he felt like he lost her again and the only thing that had any connection between them wanted nothing to do with him. Severus mourned not only Lily that night but the son he wished he could have known about long long ago.

Harry lay on the grass outside the manor looking up at the moon. It felt like he was looking at an old friend that he hadn't seen in ages. Harry said nothing as he watched the moon fall behind the clouds.

So far he was regretting not trying harder to convince magic to kill him.


	4. IV

Amon was knocked onto the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The crazed woman that was supposed to be his teacher stood over him frowning. "What's wrong ickle little Potty? That's the 27th time I've knocked you back this week! Has your stay in the happiest place on earth made you that weak?"

Amon growled before jumping to his feet and throwing a wandless spell at Bellatrix.

She tutted and easily dodged out of the way of the slow moving spell, laughing as Amon lay hunched over. His breath was ragged as he tried to stay standing, he had been doing rather well in his other classes with the inner circle it was just the dueling he was having trouble with. Amon looked at his hand and clenched his fist, he knew that something was wrong, he could feel the huge stores of magic pulsing within him, waiting to be tapped into. Just every time he did multiple spells in quick succession he became lethargic, his blood feeling as it was napalm pumping through him. He hissed as Bellatrix hit him with a slashing hex.

The Dark Lord watched the one sided match with a frown. Bellatrix had informed him that Amon was weak and could barely last 10 minutes in a duel before passing out. He had not believed her and decided to come view one of their lessons for himself, but the truth was staring him right in the face, Amon couldn't even land a hit on Bellatrix. What had happened to his former rival?

The insane witch giggled and taunted Amon as she pranced around shooting various curses at him. She stopped and frowned as the atmosphere in the room turned dark and she felt a chill run through her. She looked to see Amon's now completely red eyes glaring daggers at her.

His breath was ragged as he concentrated all of his magic within himself and launched it at the woman who had ruined his life. Amon saw Bellatrix go flying back into a wall before he collapsed onto the ground liquid rising in his throat, his eyes burning as he blinked away tears.

Bellatrix giggled before getting up, "So you finally got a hit on me did ya Potty?" she glanced up and noticed Amon wasn't mocking her back but on the floor retching up vibrant red blood. She glanced at her lord who was standing off to the side his eyes wide.

"Get Severus immediately, while I see what I can do with Amon."

Bellatrix nodded and ran out of the room. Voldemort watched her go before walking over to where Amon was passed out facedown on the floor. The Dark Lord frowned before bending down and flipping the boy over. His eyes widened at the sight of bloody tear stains down the boys cheeks. He opened the boys eye and saw that the sclera was bloodshot and tinted red. Voldemort stood as his potions master arrived on the scene.

Severus franticly ran up and scanned his unconscious son before whipping a variety of vials out from inside his cloak and started administering them.

Amon looked up to see two people standing over him discussing something he caught mention of "Dementors" and "Horcrux" before falling into the depths of unconscious again.

He opened his eyes again to light filling the room. Looking over he saw a sleeping Draco Malfoy in a chair beside him. Amon sat up gingerly, when he didn't feel like he was going to pass out any second he sighed in relief.

Suddenly Draco's hands were on his arm causing Amon to flinch in shock.

"Are you alright!? Father said you passed out again dueling Aunt Bellatrix. He said that you uh." Draco gulped before saying the next words, "Had blood coming out of every orifice."

Amon frowned and put a hand to his eyes, then frowned as it came away clean. "I don't remember that." He stated softly.

Draco made a face, "You've been unconscious for 3 days it's Sunday."

Amon's eyes widened then he sighed and shook his head unsure of the events that had caused his unconsciousness.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. I was in my room when father mirror contacted me that you were dying. Before he knew that you were well… not."

Draco leaned in closer to Amon who leaned away at his invasion of his personal space. Draco quickly leaned back as the door opened and the Dark Lord himself swept into the room. He looked at Draco, "Leave. NOW."

Draco cast one more glance at Amon before exiting the room. The Dark Lord began pacing around the room, all the while keeping an eye on Amon.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

Amon frowned, "I'm not sure why but I've been passing out every time I duel."

The Dark Lord nodded, "I had Severus examine you while you were out and he found nothing wrong with your magic, as we first suspected magical exhaustion to be the cause of your recent lethargy. The true cause is much stranger." He then looked at Amon, "What does it feel like when you use your magic?"

Amon looked up at the ceiling, "I feel immensely powerful when I first start a duel like nothing can stop me but after only two or three spells its like I have to force the magic out. It feels like I'm trying to stuff snow in a straw."

Voldemort nodded before he sat down in the chair that Draco previously occupied. " Severus discovered that it's not your magic that's faulty but essentially your bodies pathways leading to it." Amon frowned in confusion and the Dark Lord continued, "Imagine every magical being having a giant core of magic within them. Now every magical being has to have someway for the magic to flow through their body say like blood. So we have veins that guide the magic throughout our body allowing us to be able to access as much or as little as we want whenever we want. Although it seems in your case that your 'veins' are too thin so what should be a roar of magic coursing through you is more of a trickle."

Amon's mouth was agape, "Do you know why?"

"Ah, that is the question. You did not have this problem before your stay in Azkaban correct?" Amon nodded and Voldemort tapped a finger on his chin. "None of my supporters that have had stays in Azkaban have had this problem. Curious."

"Is there no way to fix it?" Amon asked, shocked at the possibility of never being able to defend himself with magic.

"We first have to find the source of the problem" The Dark Lord stated, "For that I would feel that the best place to do would be Gringotts."

"A bank?" Amon asked, confused.

"A bank full of neutral goblins that have been masters of the arts of secrecy and the determining of various states of a person." Amon still looked confused so The Dark Lord elaborated, " They do many various blood tests to determine inheritances and the like. Thus they are the best ones to bring this to."

The Dark Lord stood up and adjusted his robes before looking at Amon, "I will have Severus escort you to the bank in an hour, be ready." He then swept out of the room leaving Amon feeling empty at the possibility of being unable to use his magic and having to spend the day with his genetic provider.

Amon looked at the doors to the bank before catching the inscription on the doors and smirked.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, Beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Obviously the inscription was issuing a challenge to those that would steal from Gringotts. But honestly who was foolish enough to attempt to steal from a goblin?

Snape sighed and led him in, walking past the wizards and witches walking about the bank and the various goblins stationed throughout until they reached a goblin at the far side of the bank, away from the chatter of the general public.

"We are in need of your services."

The goblin looked up at the parchment he was writing on and looked from Snape to the glamoured Amon before looking down again at his paper, "Family registry is at desk 4 Mr. Snape."

Amon watched as Snape's face paled before he coughed to get the Goblin's attention again, "A certain important pale man is in need of your skills."

The goblin looked intently at Snape before sighing and setting down his quill and hoping off his chair, gesturing at Amon and Snape to follow him.

After what seemed like forever the three arrived in a dimly lit room. The goblin sat down at a desk and gestured for them to sit in the chairs across from the desk. The goblin leaned forward in his chair once Amon and Snape were seated.

"What is it that the Dark Lord wishes of the goblins of Gringotts?"

Snape cleared his throat into his hand before responding; "The Dark Lord's… ward" he gestured at Amon, "Has been having issues with using his magic that neither I nor my lord can place the cause. He thought that your kind, who is more experienced with this sort of thing may be able to provide assistance."

The goblin looked at Severus blankly, "As you know we goblins do nothing for free. What do you offer in exchange for our services?"

Severus pulled a jewel-encrusted dagger out from within his robe and presented it to the goblin. The goblin studied the weapon intensively before snatching it out of Severus' hand and stashing it in a desk drawer.

"Payment accepted. Now come over here, Mr?" The goblin's eyes narrowed at Amon.

"Evans."

"Mr. Evans than. Let us see what is ailing you. The goblin produced a partially filled vial out of a drawer within the stone wall. He then gestured to Amon to come closer and used his nail to slice a small cut into Amon's arm. Glancing at the blood on his claw the goblin held it over the vial allowing a few drops to fall into the concoction.

Severus watched with rapt attention as the contents of the potion swirled into a dark red before releasing a small puff of smoke. The goblin placed the potion on his desk and retrieved a piece of parchment from within it. The creature then poured the contents of the potion onto the parchment. Severus and Amon watched with rapt attention as the potion seeped into the paper and blood red writing started to emerge before the goblin snatched up the paper and inspected it. The Goblin's eyes widened and darted to Amon then back at the paper.

He then turned away towards the exit, "I'm sorry I cannot help you."

Severus stood up but Amon was already on his feet his hand grasping the goblins throat. "We paid you for the contents of the paper so you will give us what we are due."

The goblin smiled raggedly as it attempted to breathe, "The contents of this parchment are worth more than you can pay." Amon's grip tightened and the goblin choked but continued to smile, "Lord Voldemort does not want to have the goblins as an enemy." Amon glared before releasing the Goblin.

"Now I will be taking my parchment and leaving. I bid you sir's good day." The goblin turned and left Amon and Severus in the chamber. Amon turned to Severus,

"We're leaving NOW." Before apparating back to Malfoy Manor with Severus right behind him.

Voldemort had been quite furious at the act of treason the goblins had committed but was hesitant to act against the creatures that controlled all of the wealth in the wizarding world. His lack of action is what led to Amon and Draco's current undesirable situation.

Draco was covered in ash and Amon's robes were singed as a silver dragon descended upon them. Amon had decided as soon as he came out of the Dark Lord's chambers that he was going to take the parchment that contained the answers he so needed by force. Voldemort had told him that they would look for another way to solve his problem with his magic, but Amon knew that if using the goblins wasn't the only way it was at least the best way to find out what was wrong. He had been leaving the manor to head to the bank when Draco appeared, already packed and dressed for the occasion, insisting on coming along. Amon had to inform the Draco that thieves do not wear stripes in real life and made the blonde change before the duo left the grounds and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Amon took out an intangibility potion that they had stolen from Severus ,in just a sip the two causing passed through the walls but unfortunately also through the floor before finally coming to land in a deep chamber of the bank, far away from the desk of the goblin that had the parchment. Now they were face to face with a dragon that guarded the deep pits of the bank, where the most important treasures were held.

Amon quickly sized up the dragon and then glanced at Draco before clenching his teeth. "Draco we have to run, there's no other option."

Draco turned to Amon in confusion, "But we should defend ourselves!"

"I can't use more than 3 spells without passing out and if you use any magic the ministry will be able to trace your spell back to you through your wand."

Draco frowned, "But I'm of age."

Amon deadpanned him and then looked back at the dragon that was stalking back and forth, it then decided enough was enough and let out a shrill roar and charged at the two wizards.

Draco screeched and started sprinting in the other direction, Amon looked around quickly and spotted one of the bank carts behind the dragon. He then ran over and grabbed the back of Dracos shirt before sprinting head on at the dragon. At the last second before he hit a full mouth of sharp knifelike teeth he swerved out of the way, pulling Draco along with him. Amon literally stuffed Draco into the cart before turning and waving his arm at the ceiling above where the dragon stood dazed, having crashed into the wall.

"Bombarda!" Amon cried.

The ceiling above the dragon collapsed upon the creature, causing ear splitting screeches and an immense wall of flame to emerge from the rubble. Amon then hopped into the cart and pulled a lever causing the two to shoot forward on the roller coaster-like track. Amon panted heavily and Draco looked on in awe, "Your amazing." Amon glanced over at Draco before turning and looking back at where they'd come.

"It's not over yet Draco."

A large crash was heard before Draco saw a red glow come into view, then the silver dragon burst through a wall right behind the cart. Dracos eyes widened as he started messing with the levers causing the cart to accelerate even more. Amon held on to the sides of the cart as they raced forward, he peeked over the edge to see the dragon still keeping up with them. He saw the unmistakable red glow at the base of the dragons throat and threw up a Protego right as a burst of flame emanated from the dragons throat. Amon felt blood pool in his mouth and tears fall but he wiped them away. The cart zoomed around corners, the dragon crashing through any wall or pillar in its path, causing the walls of the bank to start to crumble.

Draco and Amon were flung out of the cart at the sudden stop at the top floor of the bank. Draco groaned and sat up noticing that they were now at the main entryway. He then looked at Amon and was shocked to see blood running from his eyes and mouth.

"Harry are you ok?"

"It's Nothing" Amon replied quickly wiping his face with his sleeve, "Let's just hurry up and get my parchment before the dragon catches up to us again."

Draco looked at Amon's back , his faced etched with worry. But he then joined Amon in searching through goblins desks for the parchment.

It felt like they had been searching for hours, even though it had probably only been a few minutes when he heard Amon shout. Draco whipped his head over to where the other boy was standing and saw him holding up a piece of parchment. As Draco approached Amon he saw that his eyes were shadowed and his face emotionless as he stared at the paper. Draco didn't have time to ask though as the ground suddenly shook under them causing various desks to fall over and statues to break. Then the floor beneath them cracked and a silver claw reached through the opening.

"C'mon Harry! We have to go!"

The boy stood motionless and Draco glanced at the dragon before grabbing Amon's arm and racing towards the front doors. Draco blasted the doors open as the dragon burst through the floor and engulfed the bank in red flame. Draco, still holding Amon's arm apparated to Malfoy Manor.

The two landed roughly in the foyer of the manor. Draco stood and brushed himself off while Amon just sat there motionless, the parchment still clutched in his hand. Draco frowned and snatched the parchment out of Amon's grasp. He quickly scanned the document before his eyes widened and he glanced at Amon in shock. The other boy hadn't moved.

Draco helped the other boy up and led him numbly to the Dark Lord's quarters.

Voldemort looked up from the raid plans he was looking over. "Come in"

The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he saw Lucius' soot covered son all but drag Amon into the door. He noted that Amon had a piece of parchment clenched in his hand. His eyes rested on the young Malfoy.

"Yes?"

The boy then went into the tale of how he and Amon had broken into the impenetrable bank, fought a dragon, and stole back the parchment out of a goblins desk right before the dragon came and destroyed most of the upper floors of the bank. If the dark lord was to say one word it would be impressed. He didn't let it show though and looked over to Amon and outstretched a hand to him. Draco quickly snatched the parchment out of Amon's grasp and placed it in the Dark Lord's.

Voldemort quirked a non-existent eyebrow at Amon's motionlessness before straightening out the parchment in his hand and looking at it.

Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Father: Severus Snape (By Blood), Tom Riddle Sr. (By Spirit)

Mother: Lily Evans (By Blood), Merope Gaunt (By Spirit)

Ancestral Families: Gryffindor (By blood), Peverell (By Blood and Spirit), Potter (By Blood), Slytherin (By Spirit), Gaunt (By Spirit), Black (By Name)

Abilities: Parslemouth, Spell Creation, Wandless Magic, Wordless Magic, Dementor Manipulation

Ailments: Spirit Debility, Malnutrition

Witness, Sr. Banker YoungClaw

The Dark Lord's hands shook and he looked up at Amon who was staring at him with blank green eyes. "What is this?"

"That's the paper we got from Gringott's." The Malfoy boy stated. The Dark Lord's head snapped to face the boy and with a gesture of his hand he sent the boy flying out of the room, another wrist flick and the door slammed shut. He then returned his gaze to the boy in front of him. "Come here."

Amon complied and walked over to the Dark Lord. Voldemort then got out of his desk and approached the boy. He reached out a hand and clasped the boys' chin, his red eyes searching Amon's. Finding nothing he released the boy and started pacing the room before stopping abruptly and turning again to Amon. "How did you survive?"

Amon looked at the Dark Lord and shook his head. The man then rushed over and grasped his shoulders, "How did you survive?!" He screamed at Amon.

"I don't remember." The boy said calmly.

Voldemort stared at Amon before looking into his eyes. Amon felt a presence in his mind but as soon as it came it went away. The Dark Lord reeled and slapped Amon in the face causing him to crash to the floor. The crazed Dark Lord was on him in a second his hands at Amon's throat. _"Let Me In" _He hissed.

Amon gasped for breath, he could feel his heart slow. His vision started to cloud but then the pressure was off and he gulped in precious air. His head then impacted harshly with the floor again and his vision went black. He felt arms hold him down and suddenly it felt like his head was on fire as his barriers were ripped apart. Memories flashed in front of his eyes.

_He was talking to a small green garden snake at the edge of a cement yard, he glanced over as a large boy at least three years older came over a grabbed the snake. The boy then laughed in Amon's face and crushed the snake in his hand. Amon felt tears come to his eyes and then a white hot rage filled his very being before exploding outward, sending the other boy flying and crashing into the pavement with a sick crunch. _

_The world spun and he was then looking down at a shoebox filled with various toys and trinkets he had taken from the kids that had teased him. They deserved it, no one was allowed to mess with him, NO ONE._

_Amon was sitting on a bed as a man explained to him that he was a wizard and so was Amon. Amon asked for proof so the man smiled and the dresser suddenly caught on fire. Amon's eyes widened and then he smiled, "Teach Me."_

_He was standing in the chamber of secrets, astounded at the magnificence of it all when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see an impossibly large snake. "What are you?" he asked. The voice chuckled, "There hasn't been a speaker since my master was here. I, my young master am a basilisk."_

_Amon stood tall in front of his followers taking in their fear and adoration of him. He was power. He was destruction. He was immortal._

_His heart raced as one of his newer servants told him of a prophecy about a child born at the end of july. A child that would be his destruction. He barely heard the man beg him to spare the mother, his mind already formulating the attack plan for October 31__st__. _

"_Step aside woman"_

"_No please not Harry please" The woman begged. Amon was sickened, this was the woman that Severus wanted so dearly to be saved? Pathetic. He disposed of the woman with a swift Avada Kedavra before turning to the babe standing in his crib, watching silently with his killing curse green eyes. _

"_It is unfortunate that one so powerful has to be wasted. But this is the way it has to be." Amon shot the killing curse at the boy and his eyes widened as the curse rebounded and came flying back at him._

_An intense pain screamed through his body, it felt as if he were being doused in acid as he felt his soul rip itself apart._

_He was then standing in a familiar cupboard, his cousin jumping up and down on the stairs above him causing dust and spiders to fall on Amon's head. _

_Amon gasped as he felt a wave of power run through him as he grasped the holly and phoenix feather wand._

_He looked up in awe at the castle looming overhead. Finally he could have somewhere he belonged. He smiled as he heard Ron gasp._

_Memories flashed rapidly, Amon confronted Quirrel in front of the Mirror of Erised, he fought the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, he found his godfather and fought a werewolf, he won the triwizard tournament and witnissed the Dark Lord's revival, He screamed as Sirius fell through the veil, and he sat through the mockery of a trial that had ruined his life. _

_Amon watched as one Ministry employee after another brought forward false evidence and information against him. Dumbledore shook his head sadly as someone brought up Amon's wand and did a diagnostic spell in front of the court showing that Amon did indeed cast the cruciatis curse. Amon shook in rage as everyone he thought were his friends testified against him, saying that they had always known he was dark and that sometimes they were sure he was a follower of the Dark Lord himself. Only Luna and Neville testified for him stating that they saw Bellatrix send Sirius through the veil not Harry. It wasn't enough though. Harry James Potter was charged with murder and the use of an unforgivable and sentenced to death by dementor. _

_ Amon was solemn as he walked down the aisle, throngs of ministry officials dressed in black flanked either side of him, their eyes boring holes into his head. A dementor stood at the end of the aisle, waiting just for him. The wind screamed through the cold ocean air as Harry Potter died. _

_ Then someone else woke up. Amon's eyes darted around the cold steel box he found himself in. His breath quickened and he started banging on the walls. Muffled voices echoed all around him and he closed his eyes as he was brought into the bright light._

_ "He-He's alive!" a voice exclaimed._

_ "But that's impossible! I checked myself and he was dead, I even did an autopsy like the Chief Warlock asked, there's no way he can still be alive!" Another voice stated. _

_ At the word autopsy he looked down and saw stitches crisscrossing across his pale chest in a Y shape. Then he screamed._

_ The two men covered their ears before one grabbed his wand and hit Amon with a blue spell causing his vision to go black. Before he passed out though he heard a voice say, "No one else can know about this."_

_ He awoke in a cold stone cell, nothing in the room except a cot and a crack on the ceiling._

Amon gasped as he was roughly brought back into the reality. The Dark Lord was sitting on the floor across from him panting and looking at Amon in shock.

"You're not Harry Potter."

Amon's eyes widened but he swallowed as he had already heard it before, "Then, who am I?"

The Dark Lord stood up and looked down at Amon, "I think you know the answer to that."

Amon looked down at his hands before clenching them into fists, " I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Dark Lord Voldemort." Amon stood up and looked at the Dark Lord who was staring down at him, "I am you and you are me. We are one and the same."

The Dark Lord smiled and placed his hand on Amon's shoulder, "Amon I expect great things from you, now more than ever. We will discuss with Severus this spirit debility, although I have an idea of what the cause is."

Amon looked up into Voldemorts bright red eyes that stared intently at him with a hint of madness, "Now that I know that you can never betray me I am sure that with you by my side we are invincible, immortal even. No one will stop us, the wizarding world is in our grasp."

Amon watched in silence as the insane man raved on, he was disgusted at how degraded he had become. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard in history not some raving madman on the streets. The time was coming where the world would once again know the wrath of the TRUE dark lord.


End file.
